


Song of Our Days

by johnwonu



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: 10 song drabble challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M, Random Song Challenge, this is fun omg lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwonu/pseuds/johnwonu
Summary: The 10 song drabble challenge featuring some of my fav ships *yeeet1. Rochan - Be With You (AKMU)2. Verkwan - Smile on my Face (EXO)3. Markhyuck - Treasure (ATEEZ)4. Woosan - Leave it all behind (Linkin Park)5. Binwoo - Alones (Aqua Timez)6. Yungi - Let me hear you say (SVT)7. Jaeyong - Shhh (SVT)8. Dopil - Rescue Me (DAY6)9. Minwon (meanie) - 119 (NCT Dream)10. Seongsang - Clock Strikes (One Ok Rock)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Song of Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! This was so much fun! Lol. I saw some people doing this on tumblr and thought it was impossible lol how do you write within 3 mins. But i surprised myself with my typing speed lmao. I have to be honest and say I cheated; when I assembled the playlist I checked the meaning of the songs first so I can get some direction with the writing but other than that this was all according to the rules whewh. I would say this is a good exercise to fight that writers block.
> 
> In case you're unfamiliar,  
> Rules;  
> 1\. Create a playlist with 10 songs  
> 2\. Prepare a list with 10 pairings  
> 3\. Put the playlist on shuffle and for every song you start writing about the pairing, but only for the duration of the song. When the songs ends you have to stop writing as well.
> 
> Try it! <3

**10 SONG DRABBLE CHALLENGE**

Mini warning;

Some of these may touch on serious issues like self-harm, cheating and drug/alcohol abuse. But, it's not that seriously touched on since, well, how far can you dive in on within 3 mins lol.

**Be With You – AKMU**

**Pairing; Kang Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon**

_Song context inspiration;_

_It’s too far for me to walk over awkwardly. What is a good distance for us?_

_The moment our eyes met I think about it every night. What can I do to stop confusing you?_

Chani has a crush. A blatant one at that. His ears flush and his cheeks tint automatically whenever the other comes close in his proximity.

The taller idiot is oblivious of course. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he has the crush in the first place. The elder man he is helplessly _almost_ in love with is a career man, with a perfect healthy lifestyle, a figure that just seems like he’s sculptured by the Gods themselves.

But he’s God damn oblivious it’s ticking everyone around them off. Everyone could see the flustered expression Chani has, even now when he’s just sitting so, so close beside Chani and he can’t help but stare at the perfection leaning into him.

He’s pressing into his side so close he swears the man will be able to hear his heart picking up.

He needs to knock some sense into the man. Okay.

“Seokwoo!”

**Smile On My Face – EXO**

**Pairing; Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon**

_Song context inspiration;_

_Maybe you’re a heartbreaker. I’m sure you made my heart hurt,_

_I_ _f you look at me like nothing happened, then I guess everything’s fine now._

Seungkwan should hate him. Hansol.

The guy that makes his heart melt and shatter every time they even get close to fixing their already messy relationship.

They met in school. Both smitten by the other.

It didn’t last long before they both, more Hansol, who found the world much more interesting than anything else in his life, which also includes his own well-being.

Seungkwan ignored it at first. Curiosity shouldn’t be a bad thing, _right?_

Getting a little interested in trying new things shouldn’t be bad, _right?_

Maybe, he should’ve walked away right there and then. Right on start of the third year of school. When Hansol started gaining _interest_ in all _those_ things.

Hansol was a train wreck.

Sunken eyes, chapped lips, pale skin and the smell of different colognes and perfume lingering around him. But Hansol is still considerate of him, despite its obvious how his feelings for Seungkwan were long buried underneath the mess.

Seungkwan knows this. So he can’t help but love him anyway.

He figures, for the sake of his own well-being, and maybe Hansol’s too.

Maybe it’s time.

To let him go...

**Treasure – ATEEZ**

**Pairing; Lee Donghyuck/Lee Minhyung | Mark**

_Song context inspiration;_

_Give me that twinkling star. Hold out your hand and catch it,_

_I’m looking for you in my dreams. The starlight keeps shining on us._

“Us against the world.”

That’s the promise thrown at him when he decided to take Mark’s outstretched hands.

Donghyuck eyes the free hand dangling by Mark’s side as he’s talking with one of the rebels crowding near city square.

The hand that had guided him through the falling government, impending war and wreckage. The hand that supported him while fleeing from family and treacherous friends.

They were going to go and find the cure.

For what?

Maybe the world...

“Hyuck?”

The boy beside him sounds startling Donghyuck from his thoughts. Donghyuck hums.

“Ready?”

He nods as the taller boy slips his hand in his and squeezes. Giving him the warmest smile he could muster within the cold misty world. They were going to run off and find the _buried treasure_ that will become the solution to the problem of the nation but all in all, Donghyuck thinks he’s already found his.

**Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park**

**Pairing; Choi San/Jung Wooyoung**

_Song context inspiration;_

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared. But no one would listen cause no one else cared._

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear; What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

Wooyoung eyes the darkening patch of stain on the bedsheets. He fights a hiccup of tear as he covers his mouth.

He sees the figure leaning limp against the side of the bed.

The raven locks all over the place, loose sweats and t-shirt that seemed like it’s probably not washed for God knows how long and Wooyoung’s heart breaks a little more at the sight.

He walks closer and takes a seat beside the sleeping boy. He rubs the boy’s _decorated_ bare forearm softly, shaking him awake.

The boy turns his head slightly as he peers his eyes open. He smiles at the sight of his best friend.

Wooyoung shakes his head and gives him a smile as the boy leans to rest his head on his shoulder, breath evening out.

Choi San is broken.

And Wooyoung wants to fix him.

**Alones – Aqua Timez**

**Pairing; Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin**

_Song context inspiration;_

_Broken, pale wings, you're just a little tired of the sky which is too blue_

_Instead for someone else, Just smile for yourself._

Moon Bin opens his eyes to see the blue sky and large marshmallow clouds shifting and drifting. The air is warm and the breeze is tingling his cheeks as he lets out a sigh of utmost relief.

He turns his head to his side to look at the sleeping boy snuggled to his side.

The grass is not comfortable at all. It’s somewhat pointy and it’s poking through the fabrics of his back. He wonders how the boy beside him can be comfortable laying on his side.

So he does what he always does when they’re in this position.

He lifts the boy’s head gently with one hand while he slips his other arm under.

As soon as he thinks he’s settled in the boy’s eyes’ shot open, starting Moon Bin.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he says with a chuckle.

The boy just smiles.

The prettiest one Moon Bin has seen from him. It’s unrestrained, certain and freeing. It makes his heart flip and do back tumbling and whatever else it could do.

The boy maintains his smile as he leans in to plant a kiss on Moon Bin’s lips.

A soft smooch.

Eunwoo is free now. Living for his own and it makes Moon Bin more than just happy for him.

**Let Me Hear You Say – SEVENTEEN**

**Pairing; Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi**

_Song context inspiration;_

_Please tell me, In the center of your heart. Can you let me stay there?_

_Even without saying anything, I can read everything from your eyes_

Their hands are interlocked, snug close as Yunho squeezes it a little tighter. Gaining a smile from Mingi.

The strawberry and chocolate ice-scream in their respective hands begins to melt away as they just sit there and stare and each other as if the other is going away.

Everyone walking in the park must be disgusted at the amount of heart eyes they were both sending each other. It’s definitely not comfortable to have their hands together like that but they didn’t seem to care.

Mingi decides to break the eye contact to glance at Yunho’s lips instead. Just a short glance. But the latter notices and his ears immediately flush.

Seeing YUnho’s expectant lip bite Mingi leans in and tastes the chocolate flavoured ice cream on his lips.

**Shhh – SEVENTEEN**

**Pairing; Jung Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong**

_Song context inspiration;_

_Beyond the shadow of silence, Secretly take my hands. Tangled up in lies, only for you_

_Sounding like a whisper. My heart, my heart, I want to tell you please don't go away._

Teeth clashing and tongues tangling. Skin on skin as their movement gets more feverish and heated.

Jaehyun smirks as he pins Taeyong’s hand above his head, gaining a low grunt from the elder.

They stare into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever.

They look of lust slowly shifting into frustration and finally, adoration.

It was obvious they were in love and they both knew it, despite no words being exchanged, as if that would bind them in a contract.

They’ve been at this for a couple of months now. It blows Taeyong’s mind how perfect Jaehyun is and he’s so close to spilling his emotions to the younger who’s now leaning to give him a passionate kiss.

There’s just one problem with the entire thing, the time they spend with each other is great, only they have to go back to their own lovers after.

**Rescue Me – DAY6**

**Pairing; Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon**

_Song context inspiration;_

_To the me who is wandering aimlessly, Please give me your hand._ _To the me who is having difficulties breathing, Help me breathe._

 _To the me wandering in the void-filled universe, Save me._ _For me to stand, Please make a place for me._

Wonpil clutches his chest as his heart tries to calm down. He shakes off the leather jacket that suddenly feels too warm, too tight around him.

He coughs and coughs, as if he could cough out his anxiety too.

Wonpil is definitely not a sociable person in all honesty. The tough bad boy rebel front he puts up to blend in with what people would call _the wrong crowd_ without his control, _finally_ crumbling down before he could escape to the back of the house. Away from the people away from the crazy party.

He sighs out and before he could succumb to the sleep due to the headache from the tears stinging his eyes, a pair of hand tugged at his wrists, simultaneously bringing his face up for him to look at.

“Aright, you’re okay. I thought they drugged you or something.” The boy sighs as he tugs on Wonpil’s hands away from the property.

Wonpil face could only be labelled as shocked. Why is his book worm roommate here? At this wild ass party.

“Dowoon! Let go!”

**119 – NCT DREAM**

**Pairing; Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu**

_Song context inspiration;_

_Can’t stop playing the game you have to step over the line To a more dangerous place._

_You’re more fun because you always surprise me, You keep stimulating me._

It was messy how they came together. Sex, drugs and alcohol, not the best combination. But they found each other nevertheless and Mingyu doesn’t regret joining this _gang_ if it meant he was able to meet Wonwoo.

The elder was like a bullet train, hitting him headfirst and all too fast that Mingyu can’t help but fall right into his tracks.

Wonwoo was enchanting and borderline deceptive that Mingyu knows it’s a bad idea but he absolutely does not have the power to stop it.

Even now, with Wonwoo hovering over a limp body on the ground. _Softly_ tapping the man’s face with the back of his gun as if he hadn’t been smashing the man’s skull a while ago.

It drives Mingyu mad.

He lets out a chuckle and Wonwoo perks up at that.

He furrows his brows and clicks his tongue at Mingyu who’s just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Mingyu smirks, “I told you he wouldn’t be able to take it.”

“Fuck off!”

**Clock Strikes – ONE OK ROCK**

**Pairing; Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa**

_Song context inspiration;_

_As I try imagining all the despair over non-existing things,_

_And the cruelty of the things that do exist, it makes me want to stop the hand that flips over the pages._

_Believe that time is always forever and I'll always be here_

They say time is relative but Yeosang can’t help it. He’s running out of it.

Three years.

He has only three years left of _freedom_ before he is officially shackled down by the demands of the royal family. Being the heir to the throne should make him happy but he wants nothing but to run from it every time it’s even mentioned.

He meets Park Seonghwa one night when he was roaming around the castle gardens, clearing his thoughts.

Under the moonlight and the glistening of the lake, reflecting upon the ethereal features, making the man’s skin glow like it wasn’t in the middle of the night.

The man was the most beautiful person he had laid his eyes on and it didn’t take Yeosang long before he was officially smitten when the man meets his eyes and maintains strong eyes contact.

He blinks and the man was right in front of him, “Your highness.”

His voice was smooth. One he never heard before.

Yeosang looks down and chokes as he sees the outfit he has on.

He was a guard.

A _knight_.

Yeosang looks back up to see the man smiling warmly at him and Yeosang feels something twist in his heart. “You shouldn’t be out here alone at this time, should you?”

If Yeosang thought three years would be enough for him to taste freedom he didn’t know yet but it would have felt like 3 seconds when it was with Seonghwa.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually into some of these 'prompt'-ish drabbles! I kinda want to make one-shots of them!! Ughh


End file.
